Power Rangers Star Guardians
by BlueGuardian23
Summary: In the year 2010 There is a new evil that has come to earth! And with that threat there comes a threat to threaten that threat and it is the Power Rangers! And they are new rangers with even better powers!Based on Gosei Sentai Dairanger!May have SLASH!MAY
1. Story

**In the year 2010 there is an Alien invasion of massive proportions. They call them selves the Dark Clan. The use the power of pure darkness to control evil monsters in their army. Their master Trivon has wanted to conquer earth for billions of years but there has always been a force that could stop him… The ****Power ****RANGERS!! So one by one he witnessed many trying to take over Earth some almost succeeding but were always thwarted by the rangers. Now Trivon and a his mysterious ranking commander think it is now time to go after Earth. With a host of monsters and generals they thought it would be easy. They were wrong. With a new evil there comes a new power five unlikely and willing teens a re chosen to become the…**

**Power Rangers**

**Star Guardians**

**This is kind of based on me and my friends**

**Garrett Thomson**

**Bio: Garrett is the chosen leader of the team he is red star guardian!! Using his powers he can control all of fire!! He is protected and is the guardian of the Inferno star!! He is a skater and loves what he does. He is a great people person although sometimes he say's the wrong things to people. He will not let anyone mess with his friends no matter what.**

**Claire Turner**

**Bio: Don't be fooled by her easy going demeanor name or the color of her suit! This girl is no one to mess with! Why because she is tough and doesn't take crap from anyone! She is very artistic and spends her time drawing and art working on the computer. She is the pink star guardian!! She is a very passionate soul and can control heat in various degrees but is more over the power of life and rebirth! She is protected and guards the passion star!**

**Michael Steward**

**Bio: Michael is a laid back easy-to-get-along with kid in school! He is the Muscle of the group! He participates in sports so he is athletic! This is why he was recruited as the green star guardian! He controls earth's elements! He is protected by and guards the nature star!**

**Jordan Green**

**Bio: Jordan is a nice, good kid who has a lot of friends! He's one of those kids who everyone can like and if they don't then screw 'em. He loves acting and is very drama oriented. There is a really good reason if he doesn't like anybody else!! Because of this he is the blue star guardian!! He is protected and guards the heavenly star! He can control anything air or sky related!**

**Monica James**

**Bio: She is the popular girl that everyone wants to be around. She enjoys playing soccer and shopping. She is the fashionable, High maintenance one of the group, but she is really sweet. But, mess with her or say the wrong thing and you will feel her wrath. This is why she was chosen as the Yellow Star Guardian. She is protected by and guards the Electric Star. She is the queen of electricity. **

**Well this is the new team of rangers! The first chapter will be up soon and there will be more characters in the story that will be come important!! I will announce them at the beginning or within the story!! In each chapter to be exact!! So R&R and tell me what you think!!**


	2. PioltRise of Power Part I

**Power Rangers Star Guardian**

Ep.1: The Rise of Power!! Pt.1

**It was a normal day in the town of Decatur. Normal meaning **_**BORING!**_** But that was this town for u. It was just dull and stupid so stupid that a group of teens is in the woods on top of Suicide Hill to pass the time after school. This is where they came to hangout and talk it was a pretty cool place. "Why does this town have to suck so much?" asked Claire Turner, her long blonde hair blowing in the wind. **

**"I was hoping you could tell me the same thing," Said Jordan Green. "Why can't something fun happen here for once?!" A girl with coco skin was walking around while a guy with light brown skin was walking with her. **

**"This town is boring, there is never anything to do, our mall is tiny, and the movie theater gets to crowded," Michael stated. Another teenager with long brown hair runs up with a skateboard once he was close to them he stopped and panted he was totally out of breath. **

**"Sorry I'm late I was goin to get my board when I got hungry so then I grabbed a snack but I had to Microwave it and then I had to go to the bathroom and then-"**

**"Okay Garrett we get it," Claire said cutting Garrett off. Claire just rolled her eyes at Garrett's Rambling.**

**"Well just cut me off Claire I wasn't finished!" said Garrett. Everyone stared at the two as if they were the dumbest people in the world. The five teens stood at the top of the hill looking somber and bored. That was until the ground started to shake raucously. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the fairgrounds of town, the shaking was even worse. This seemed to be the epicenter of the earthquake. The ground shook so furiously that it crumbled and broke away and left gaping crevice. Out of the crevice, rose a sort of building. In shape, it was like a castle but in size, it was totally different. It was humungous!!! The castle covered the entire area of the fairground. It was a dark color. It could have been black but no, it was darker. It was so dark that one could just guess that an evil being resided in side. And that person would be correct. Inside there was a shadowy figure. It emerged from the shadows. He was about 7' tall. His skin was tinged green and his eyes glowed red. Then out stepped a general in silver armor. As he bowed he said, "Master we have landed on earth." the being smiled in satisfaction, "Wootox deploy my soldiers!!" **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The six teens were still standing on top of the hill after the earthquake stopped. **

**"Dude what was that?" asked Garrett. No one answered him because they were just as clueless as he was, for once! No one moved, afraid that the slightest step would set off another earthquake. Finally, someone spoke up, it was Jordan.**

**"Hey what's that down there, way down there to the left at the bottom of the hill?" he said pointing to the bottom of the hill. Everyone looked in the same direction there was a freakish glow down there.**

**"Wow that is like the weirdest thing ever!" exclaimed Michael. But as soon as he spoke there was an ear shattering sound and black stars rain down around them everywhere. When they hit the ground, they turned into human sized aliens in black costumes. **

**"Umm what are we supposed to do with these things!?" Monica asked. **

**"I think fight them, but…I'm just guessing," Jordan answered. Everyone looked and everyone had the same expression on their face they knew what they had to do!**

**"RUN!" yelled Garrett and in a flash, they were all running for their lives. They ran and ran but the things kept chasing them. Garrett was the first to stop.**

**Jordan then stopped, "Garrett what are you doing!!?" Garrett just stood there.**

**"We need to fight we can't just keep running!" And with that, Garrett was throwing punches and kicks. Then something weird happened Garrett conjured a burst of flames with his fist and punched one of the things with it. Garrett had a look of astonishment on his face. But, at the same time, he saw other weird things happening with his friends. Michael was firing vine torpedoes, Claire was mummifying them with dry heat, Jordan was blowing them away with wind, and Monica was frying them with electricity. After everyone was done, they joined back together and started celebrating. But, that was short lived for at that moment the sky turned black and with a flash of red Wootox Appeared. **

**"Now don't celebrate so soon foolish children!****" he fired them with energy knocking them all off the hill… right into the light before they knew it they were falling through some strange dimension of swirling color then they hit the ground. A voice sounded all around them.**

**"Rangers welcome to my Sanctum!" ………………………………...**

**TBC**

**A.N.- I kno first story and already a cliffhanger but I had to do it this is gonna be good so see ya next time in the new chap. The Rise of Power! Pt.2! **

**Plz R&R!! No negatives plz!**

**This has been REVISED!!!**


	3. Ep2Rise of Power Part II

**Power Rangers: Star Guardians**

Ep.2: The Rise of Power Pt.2

"**Rangers welcome to my Sanctum!!!………………………...**

**The five teens landed on what seemed to be grass. They all lay unconscious on the ground, none of them moving a muscle. Finally, Garrett started to stir a little. He sat up slowly and looked around as the others started to come to. They looked around and seemed to be sitting somewhere in a meadow. However, the sky above was dark and filled with stars, but these stars were very odd looking. The stars came in five different colors. There was red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. Garrett stared at the odd sight and turned to his friends, "Where in the world are we?" There was no answer until…**

**"**_**This place is not of your world," **_**came the mysterious voice that had spoken before the teens blacked out. "**_**This place is beyond your world like I said before this is Sanctum it is located in the star dimension," **_**came the voice again**__**All five of the confused teenagers looked around trying to locate the voice.**

**"Where are you?" asked Jordan trying his hardest to find where the owner of the voice was.**

**"No, a better question would be who or **_**what**_** are you?" asked Monica. Hen in a flash of golden light a man in a black robe appeared. His voice sounded more mature than he looked. The man could have been no older than his late 20's. **

**"Hello I am Trey the sovereign one of my world," stated Trey. The five teens looked at Trey as if he was crazy. **

**"Okay this has to be a dream," said Monica. Everyone agreed with her. But, they all had the same thought in their mind, it had to be real. A few minutes ago, they were on top of the hill talking and hanging out, the earthquake started and the aliens appeared. Then they were knocked into this strange world and that was it. They woke up and were here, wherever here was. **

**Trey stared at the five teens as they all had a look of concentration, confusion, and shock. He started back in on his explanation, "This world was created to hold the power of the star protectors. You have been called here because there is a threat against your world and mine alike." The five teenagers looked at Trey in astonishment.**

**Garrett was the first to speak up, "Okay so just because our world and your world is under attack we were sent here?" Trey nodded and turned to an empty stretch of space. He held his hand up in front of him and seemed to touch some sort of invisible wall. At the touch of his hand, there was a Technicolor flash and a gold door appeared. Trey gestured toward the door. All the teens walked in one after another, each being scanned by a hidden detection mechanism. Once they were all inside and scanned the computer beeped and mechanical voice said,**_** "Unknown specimens." **_**This puzzled Trey and he went into the main chamber, which was full of mechanics and computers. In the center, there were five colored tubes. They were the same color as the stars outside: red, green, blue, yellow, and pink. Trey walked to one of the computers and started to frantically type. **

**"Oh no! This can't be you were hand picked by the god beasts how can this be?!" Trey was in hysterics he couldn't believe that these kids were not those to be chosen. "You did step into the portal right?" he asked still typing.**

**"Well it was more we were hit by this ugly…thing and we rolled down the hill and straight into the portal," Michael explained bluntly. Trey was in disbelief.**

**"Well you got in the portal so there is something special about you it must be this stupid computer it glitches a lot so let's get down to business before Wootox destroys your world," Trey said trying to sound reassuring. "Okay now I need to give you your powers step to the center and stand in front of whichever color calls to you." All the teens stepped toward the center and waited. Garrett was the first he stepped in front of the red tube and looked into it. Inside he saw a dragon emblem. **

**Trey smiled, "Ahh…I see you have great courage. ****You have been chosen by the dragon!!! You are the protector of the inferno star!! The Red Star Guardian!! ****Garrett's wrist glowed red and what was left behind was a silver watch like device with a red gem in the middle. **

**Michael was the next to be summoned he stepped up to the green tube. Inside he saw a lion emblem.**

**Trey spoke up, "Yes I see you have a sense of strength about you. ****You have been chosen by the lion!!! You are the protector of the nature star!! The Green Star Guardian!!**** Michael's wrist glowed and left on his wrist was a watch like device like Garrett's except the gem was green.**

**Jordan was the next to be summoned he stepped up to the blue tube. Inside he saw a Pegasus emblem. **

**Trey smiled, "Yes I see you are very social and enjoys the company of people. ****You have been chosen by the Pegasus!!! You are the protector of the heavenly star!! The Blue Star Guardian!!**** Jordan's wrist glowed blue and was left with the same result as the other two except his gem was blue. **

**Monica was the next to step up to the plate, she stepped up to the yellow tube. Inside she saw a griffin emblem.**

**Trey nodded, "Hmm…you are a person who perseveres through everything that comes your way. ****You have been chosen by the griffin!!! You are the protector of the electric star!! The Yellow Star Guardian!!**

**Claire was the last and of course there was only one color left…pink. **

**"Eww…," Claire mumbled. She stepped up to the tube and saw inside a phoenix symbol.**

**Trey gave her a soft smile, "I see you are a very passionate soul. ****You have been chosen by the phoenix!!! You are the protector of the passion star!! The Pink Star Guardian!! **

**"You have been given your powers. You are now equipped and ready to battle the forces of evil. You are now the POWER RANGERS STAR GUARDIANS!!!" With a flash of each of their colors they're normal street clothes were transformed into uniforms. The guys had on loose, black jeans and jackets in their color. While the girls had the same except a skirt instead of jeans.**

**"Whoa!! This looks like something you'd buy at Pac Sun!!" Monica exclaimed. Everyone gave Monica a look of concern. It was quiet for a moment when an alarm went off.**

**"Rangers the city is being attacked get down there now!! Use the port holes over thereto be transported!!" shouted Trey. The rangers ran to the portholes and jumped through.**

**Down in the city…Wootox was destroying the city to shreds. In 5 streaks of color the 5 teenagers landed in the middle of all the chaos. People were running around in the city trying to escape the madness.**

**Claire was the first to speak up, "Wow this place looks like a war zone!" And boy was she right! The 5 teens looked at the devastation that used to be their home. Wootox approached the teens. **

**"So I see you have returned you wimpy brats!" laughed Wootox in their face.**

**Garrett was the first to step up, "Yeah well we'll see who's wimpy when we get done with you!" Wootox just began to life maliciously. The ranger all gave yachter a look of satisfaction.**

**Wootox stopped laughing long enough to say, "Please only the chosen one's of the stars could even possibly…have the right contemplate on trying to defeat me!" The five unlikely heroes looked at each other and laughed. "What's so funny?" Wootox asked confused.**

**"It's just funny you said that because we happen to have that right!" Said Garrett. He held up his left arm across his chest. ****"READY!"**

**R****E****A****D****Y! ****The others followed suit with Garrett and in an instant their watches transformed into larger devices that were silver and black. **

**GUARDIAN POWER, STAR SHINE!!! ****The rangers hit a button on their now morphers and were put into another dimension. **

Garrett's clothes had disappeared and his entire body was glowing white. A red glimmer flew towards him and became a swirling dragon. The dragon surrounded him and became a red and white body suit with gold and black trimming. The mouth of the dragon swallowed his head and became his helmet.

FURY OF THE DRAGON, RED STAR GUARDIAN!

**Michael's clothes had disappeared and his entire body was glowing white. A green glimmer flew towards him and became a swirling lion. The lion surrounded him and ****became**** a green and white body suit with gold and black trimming. The mouth of the lion swallowed his head and became his helmet.**

**STRENGTH OF THE LION, GREEN STAR GUARDIAN! **

**Jordan's clothes had disappeared and his entire body was glowing white. A blue glimmer flew towards him and became a swirling Pegasus. The Pegasus surrounded him and became a blue and white body suit with gold and black trimming. The mouth of the Pegasus swallowed his head and became his helmet. **

**SWIFTNESS OF THE PEGASUS, BLUE STAR GUARDIAN!**

**Monica's clothes had disappeared and her entire body was glowing white. A yellow glimmer flew towards her and became a swirling griffin. The griffin surrounded her and became a yellow and white body suit with gold and black trimming. The mouth of the griffin swallowed her head and became her helmet.**

**POWER OF THE GRIFFIN, YELLOW STAR GUARDIAN!.**

**Claire's clothes had disappeared and her entire body was glowing white. A pink glimmer flew towards her and became a swirling phoenix. The phoenix surrounded her and became a pink and white body suit with gold and black trimming. The beak of the phoenix swallowed her head and became her helmet. **

**Heart OF THE PHOENIX, PINK STAR GUARDIAN!****When they were finished morphing the y looked down at themselves.**

"**Whoa this is cool!"**

"**This is awesome!"**

"**I feel the power!'**

"**And I thought the other suits were cool!"**

"**Alright let's get to work!"**

**Wootox looked at the rangers in disbelief, "No this cannot be! darklings attack!!!!" The rangers immediately leaped into action.**

**"Alright let's see what we have in our arsenal!" said Garrett. **

**STAR ROD!! In a red flash a long red pole appeared in Garrett's hand. The other's also called for the Star Rod. "Alright let's get down to business!" The new Power Rangers moved in on the darklings. Garrett was in on the action first. He was off with amazing kicks and flips. He round house kicked a darkling into another then activated his rod. ****FLAMING ROD!! ****He sent flames out of his rods and at the foot soldiers.**

**The other rangers were executing amazing Martial Arts feats. Michael was handling six at once he sweep kicked them all and activated his rod. ****VINE ROD!! ****His rod became a huge vine whip that he swung at the darklings and slashed them all out of existence. Jordan activated his next. ****WIND ROD!!**** He pointed his rod at the soldiers and blew them away. Now it was Monica's turn. ****LIGHTNING ROD!! ****She spun her rod over her head and bolts of lightning hit all the soldiers. Claire hit it into action with her rod. ****HEAT ROD!! ****A searing heat wave flew from her rod and melted the enemy. Once all the darklings were defeated they moved on to Wootox. **

**"Now do you want some!?" Asked Monica. Wootox thought a minute. There was one of him and five of them and they had just wiped the floor with the Darklings. **

**"You know what rangers I will not waste my time with you, but I will return to destroy you!" And with that Wootox teleported away.**

**"He must be a chicken!" said Garrett. **

**"How could you run!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Wootox's master from within their fortress. "what are you…scared of a few kids in spandex!!"**

**"Master those kids in spandex are more than just that they are the chosen ones!" Wootox defended himself. His Master was furious now, "I want NO excuses! I will not let them ruin my plans of shrouding the world in darkness!!! Next time do not fail me!!" **

**"Yes Master I will not," Wootox bowed.**

**"And I will make sure of it," a woman clad in a black full body leather suit with a sword by her side. **

**"Ah…Ema glad you could join our discussion," said the Master. Ema looked toward Wootox, "Listen little brother you're gonna have to do much better than that. I watched you on the monitors and that was sad, but next time you will be ready." And with a maniacal laugh Ema pulled a card with a black star on the back from behind her. **

**"Rangers you have done a great job today, but your job is not done," said Trey. The rangers were standing in Sanctum with their helmets off. **

**"Don't worry we're not scared, not after what happened with that freak today we can beat him no doubt," said Michael. **

**"I hate to break it to you, but Wootox is not all of the problem they have a supreme master his name is Trivon he has more generals and a whole army of monsters on his side," Trey explained. The rangers looked at each other worriedly. "you must promise me that you will do your best and work hard to defeat the clan. Oh, and also keep the powers a secret can you do that?" **

**The rangers nodded. **

**A.N. Well here we are the end of Episode 2 I kno it took a while but I've been having computer problems so well look out for #3! HOLLER ALL MY PPL.**

**R&R plz no negs. But Criticism is welcome. As long as it's said in a polite way.**


	4. Ep3What Friends are For

**Power Rangers: Star Guardians**

Ep.3: What Friends Are For

**It was a cool fall afternoon in the town of Decatur, all the students of Austin High School were packing, and some, like our heroes, were heading to extracurricular activities. So Jordan and Claire headed off to Drama Club, Monica to soccer practice, Michael to football practice, and Garrett went to band practice. **

**In the football locker room, the players on the Black Bear Football Team were gearing up and getting ready for practice. Our resident green ranger was among these players, being the captain of the team he was the first to finish and was rallying up the troops. **

"**Alright Black Bears let's move!!" he yelled through the locker room. The Rest of the team filed out of the locker room swiftly. Once out on the field they started their practice. Michael tried to get the rest of the team more into practice, but he knew it wouldn't work. Since he was the captain and the best by far on the team they pretty much left it up to him. So, he was used to doing things on his own. At the end of practice all the players went into the locker room to shower and change. Since Michael had to meet his friends he was the first in and the first out. On the field directly across from the football field Monica runs out of the locker room and heads the same way.**

**Garrett was just finishing his band practice and was leaving to meet everyone. Claire and Jordan were still in drama practice finishing the first number in **_**The Lion King**_**: 'THE CIRCLE OF LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFE!' As soon as they were done they ran off the stage and out of the auditorium. **

**The rangers all met in the parking lot beside Michael's SUV, "So everyone ready to go?" Once the words were out of his mouth Ema appeared with Darklings. **

"**Well I guess we'll have to wait a few before we go," said Jordan. Garrett stepped up. READY! The other rangers stepped up. READY! Their watches turned to morphers. **

**GUARDIAN POWER, STAR SHINE!!! **

**The ranger's clothes had disappeared and their bodies were glowing white. Their colored glimmer flew towards them and became a swirling beast. The beasts surrounded and became their suits. The beaks/mouths of the beasts swallowed their heads and became their helmets. They struck their poses. GUARDIANS OF THE STARS!! The rangers were immediately into action taking out all the darklings and moving on to Ema. **

"**Alright who are you?!" asked Garrett. **

**Ema laughed, "The question is who you **_**think **_**you are?" **

**Protected by the dragon, Guardian of the inferno star!! RED STAR GUARDIAN!! He posed.**

**Protected by the lion, Guardian of the nature star!! GREEN STAR GUARDIAN!! He posed.**

**Protected by the Pegasus, Guardian of the heavenly star!! BLUE STAR GUARDIAN!! He posed**

**Protected by the griffin, Guardian of the Electric star!! YELLOW STAR GUARDIAN!! She posed**

**Protected by the phoenix, Guardian of the passion star!! PINK STAR GUARDIAN!! She posed.**

**WE ARE THE PROTECTORS OF THE STARS ABOVE!!!**

**POWER RANGERS STAR GUARDIANS!!**

"**I am Ema assistant to Master Trivon himself," she announced. "And I have a little gift for you coming soon so you be looking forward to that!" She laughed loudly.**

**Now Michael was mad, "Hey who do you think you are?!" Michael jumped into action he pulled out his rod and tried to attack Ema but she pulled out her sword and slashed him. Michael flew over her sparks flying. He hit the ground and demorphed. (The suit glows the color of the ranger and turns back in to the star beast. The star beast flies away.) **

"**Do not attempt to stop rangers or you will end up like him!" she laughs and teleports away. The rangers run toward Michael powering down on in the process. **

**Jordan helped him up and asked, "Dude what were you thinking that chick is like all sorts of evil we should've attacked her together." the others agreed. Michael yanked away from their helping hands, "Listen I can do fine by myself I do it all the time!" Michael got into his car and drove off.**

"**Don't worry he just need's to cool off," said Jordan. "We on the other hand need to get to Sanctum." They all agreed and teleported away.**

**Back in Trivon's lair Ema, Wootox, and Trivon were scheming against the rangers. "Okay Ema, Wootox tell me what you have discovered that's so important," said Trivon. Ema walked over to a screen and hit a button on the wall. **

"**Well master, we have stumbled upon something that will definitely be of interest to the rangers and yourself," she explained. On the screen a forest showed. "We have found the star beast orbs. They are located in the forest where we first attacked. So our predictions were correct." **

**Trivon smiled triumphantly, "Yes, good job Ema I want you and Wootox to take a battalion of darklings and a monster from my arsenal down to the surface to find them before the rangers do!" The two henchmen bowed. **

"**I have the perfect candidate for the job," said Wootox. He walked over to the wall and hit a blue button. On the wall a sort of bookcase popped up he searched with his finger and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a card similar to the one Ema had. (Refer to end of ep.2)He took the card over to an ATM looking machine. He slipped the card into the slot and punch in some kind of code and the machine started up with a hiss and whirring noise it was done. On the other side of the room a terrible half lion half-metal detector monster emerged from a chamber. "Master I present to you, Leo-cator. He can help us locate the orbs faster and take care of the rangers."**

"**Good job Wootox now go and get those orbs!!" Trivon told his henchmen. Ema, Wootox, and Leo-cator teleported away.**

**After Michael went home to do his homework he went up to the hill to have some alone time. 'Why do I do these things? I should've waited for the others to join me. But, they have no clue I'm good at working alone.' Michael's thoughts were interrupted by an ear-splitting sound. He recognized the sound. He turned around and saw Ema and Wootox standing behind him with some kind of monster. Aw…wook at the wittle gween wanger all alone," taunted Ema.**

**Michael looked at her with a smile, "Do I look little to you?" Wootox stepped forward, "No matter we have work to do so the sooner we destroy you the better. DARKLINGS!!" The darklings sprang from the sky and circled Michael. Michael Just shook his head and went into action. He started to fight the darklings wiping out one after another. He conjured up some vine torpedoes and shot them at the remaining darklings. **

**Ema saw this and was a little amazed, "Wow you didn't even have to morph, but let's see how you do against some heavy artillery. LEO-CATOR!" Leo-cator stepped up to the plate and ran at Michael full speed Michael immediately put his football reflexes to work. He held off the freak as best he could, but it didn't last long. Michael hit the ground with a thud, but he wasn't out yet. "C'mon I take hits harder than that in football," he taunted. This made Leo-cator mad he ran toward Michael with Malice. This he was ready he dodged and tried to hit Leo from behind. That didn't work quite the way he planned because Leo turned around and threw all the way down the hill…**

**Back at Sanctum the other rangers were learning the ropes that is until the alarm went off. "There are traces of darkness in the forest and ranger energy," Said Trey. "It's Michael!" shouted the other's together. Then an image popped up on the big screen. It showed Leo and Michael. Leo of course with the upper hand.**

"**Rangers you must help him he's in trouble!" yelled Trey.**

"**RIGHT!" The rangers ran to the portholes and were gone.**

**Down in the forest Leo was standing over Michael about to destroy him when a blast from some sort of laser stopped him. He looked around and instantly saw the source. He saw his friends running toward them. They helped him up.**

"**Guys you came to help me! Why?**

"**What are friends for dude?"**

"**Yeah especially when they super powers."**

**Leo-cator recovered and was now up and ready to face the rangers. **

"**Um…guess you better suit up!" **

**Michael nodded and brought his left arm over his chest "READY!"**

**GUARDIAN POWER, STAR SHINE!**

**Michael's clothes had disappeared and his entire body was glowing white. A green glimmer flew towards him and became a swirling lion. The lion surrounded him and became a green and white body suit with gold and black trimming. The mouth of the lion swallowed his head and became his helmet. Michael struck a pose. ROARING FURY OF THE LION!!**

**The rangers were morphed and ready to go. "Alright guys let's do this!" The rangers were in action in seconds. Throwing all they had at Leo. But that wasn't enough. The rangers were getting schooled. "Okay we need help." Then their communicators went off and Trey could be heard on the other end, "Rangers maybe the star blasters can slow him down!" "Right! Let's do it rangers!" STAR BLASTERS! The Rangers pulled out their blasters and shot at Leo. STAR FIRE! In an instant he was destroyed. "Alright that thing is toast!"**

"**I don't thing so!" Ema said. She pulled out the card she had from behind her. She took out a portable credit card swiper, which had a picture of Leo on it. She swiped the card through it and a few options came up on the screen. "Hmm… I'd like to enlarge my credit options." She touched the enlarge option and in an instant a black ray shot toward Leo's remains. A dark cloud cover the sky and Leo's remains floated up into the sky where they enlarged and glowed purple. When the light and cloud disappeared a much larger version of Leo-cator appeared. "Uh-oh that does not look good!" The rangers looked up at the monster. He towered over them and tried to stomp on the rangers. Claire called up Trey on the comm. "Umm Trey a little help!" Trey answered from Sanctum looking upon the towering, walking devastation. "Umm…guys I don't know what to say I've never seen anything like this," said Trey. The rangers were in trouble if Trey didn't have anything that could help them what would they do. Then Michael saw a green glimmer out of the corner of his eye. "Hey guys what's that over there?" Michael pointed to area where he saw the green sparkle. He contacted Trey once again. "Hey Trey are you getting any readings in this area?" Trey typed in the coordinates and got something. **

"**There is something there that's sending off a signal it must be what Ema and Wootox were looking for why don't you take a look for yourself," said Trey. The rangers ran over to the area and felt some strange energy. "Guys do you feel that?" The others nodded. "Hmm… I think a little wind is in order. STAR ROD!! Alright WIND R--" Just as Jordan was about to blow the dirt away Ema jumped into the mix, "I don't think so!! The star beast orbs are mine!!!!" Jordan turned his rod on Ema. WIND ROD! Ema was hit in a strong gale of wind blowing her away. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" **

"**Okay Blue let's see what lies under the surface," said Garrett. Jordan activated his rod again and blew away the top layer of earth. When the wind and dust cleared the rangers were amazed at what they saw. There lie five orbs in each of their colors. The orbs floated up into the awaiting hands of the rangers. "Whoa…um, Trey what are these?" asked a curious Yellow ranger. Trey typed on the keyboard a bit and scanned the orbs. **

"**Yes! They're exactly what I thought they were!" Trey yelled into the comm. "Okay and that is…what exactly?" asked Michael. Trey still excited answered, "They are the legendary star beast orbs! They are used to call on the star beasts." The rangers looked at the power they had literally in their hands. And they were brought back to the reality of the situation bye Leo trying to step on them. The rangers jumped out of the way quickly. **

"**Rangers you need to activate the orbs and pray to the beasts to summon them!" Trey told them. The rangers cupped both hands around their orb and Garrett began the prayer: "Dear heavenly beasts we need your power to help us now. Please descend from the heaven!!" The orbs glowed and the rangers released them into the sky. STAR BEASTS DESCEND!! The rangers raised their palms into the sky and released color-coded energy into the sky. The energy and the orbs combined and in an instant the sky opened and five colossal beasts emerged. "Alright Rangers let's do this!" The rangers jumped into the sky and entered their zords. They were all standing in their own cockpit. Each cockpit was a small dark room with a basketball sized orbs in the center that glowed. Each ranger placed their hand over their orb and the zords were activated. The rangers and their zords went into action. "Alright it's time to see what this bad Pegasus can do!" said Jalen. The Pegasus zord charged at Leo. "Horn torpedo!" The horn of the Pegasus shot at Leo and knocked him back on impact. "Yes! Hey yellow how 'bout that griffin?"**

**Monica swooped in with the griffin zord, "I don't know let's see what she can do!" LIGHTNING ZAP! The griffin shot a bolt of lightning from its mouth that zapped Leo's entire body. "Oh Yeah this thing rocks!" Leo slowly stumbled to his feet. He reared his arm back ready to smack the Pegasus and griffin zords out of the way, when a huge flaming rock hit him in the abdomen. That's when the lion and the phoenix zord came into the mix. "We thought you guys needed a hand so we heated up a little surprise," said Claire. **

"**This is so awesome are you guys okay?" asked Michael. The four zords gathered in a group. "Yeah we're fine thanks guys," said Jordan. The four rangers were so busy in celebration that they didn't notice Leo recovering. Leo got up and started to walk toward the rangers' zords. When he was suddenly stopped by a huge flame. The rangers looked up and saw the dragon zord in warrior mode. "You guys should pay more attention to things like that," said Garrett. "Alright who votes for finishing this thing off?!" RIGHT! BATTLE CARRIER FORMATION!! The four zords combined to create a tank like vehicle. The Dragon warrior jumped into the rider's compartment. "Alright Leo time for you feel the wrath of the stars!" exclaimed Garrett. "Ready rangers!!" READY! **

**STAR BURST BLASTER!! **

**Each zord shot a blast of energy in their rangers' color. The energies combined and became a golden ball of energy with a rainbow tail. The energy flew at Leo-cator. When the energy hit him it made Leo explode on impact.**

**All that was left of Leo was a flame that glowed purple and turned into a card like the one he originally came from. The only difference was instead of the black star on the back there was the symbol of the rangers. The rangers celebrated their victory.**

"**You imbeciles!!!" Trivon was furious. His eyes started turning red and his head was flaming. "How could you let the rangers win!!? And on top of that they also got the orbs! How do you explain yourselves?!" The two henchmen had their heads bowed and were flinching with every word he said. **

"**Master we make no excuses, but give you reassurance that we will not fail you again," Said Wootox. Trivon had cooled down a little and was now a little agitated. "You two had better make sure it doesn't happen again or next time there will be consequences!! Now out of my sight!!" The two henchmen ran out as quickly as they could.**

**In Sanctum the rangers were celebrating their victory and the acquiring of the star beast zords. "Hey Trey, umm…what exactly is this card with a lion and metal detector on it?" asked Claire. Trey took the card and looked at it. "This is the capture card this is what Leo-cator started out as. Every time you destroy a monster they become this." **

**The rangers acknowledged the information and they all began celebrating again. All but one that is. Michael had meandered off to the balcony right outside the control room. Jordan noticed this and went out to find him. When he found him Michael was looking out at the odd sky. **

"**Hey I thought you learned your lesson about wandering alone and running out of the group," Jordan said with a small laugh. Michael laughed with him. "Yeah and once again you came after me," they both laughed and had a moment of silence. "Listen I just wanna say I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled child and thanks for saving me out there today," Michael said. Jordan gave him a smile and pat him on the back. "It's fine we all have our moments and the whole saving you thing that wasn't me, that was the whole team." Jordan explained. **

**Michael chuckled, "Yeah but I know it was you who rounded up the troops." Jordan knew Michael was right they had been best friends almost like brothers for a long time so they read each other like books. "Hey just know that we're a team and that we work **_**TOGETHER. **_**And that we love you man, especially me…" Jordan said. **

"**You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that," Michael said. Michael leaned in toward Jordan and gently brushed his lips against the other's. When the two broke apart they smiled at each other. Jordan slowly reached over and grabbed Michael's hand. "Now let's go celebrate 'buddy'!" Jordan exclaimed and the two walked with the rest of their friends.**

**A.N. Well there ya go # 3 I like it. And im pretty sure the direction im going in with this story well that's it Review plz!**


	5. Ep4A Case of Red Gone Green Part I

Ep.4 A case of red gone green Pt. 1

**Claire, Monica, and Garrett were all hanging out at Garrett's place. The three were sitting on his porch and they looked very bored. It was five o' clock and the three had been waiting for Mike and Jordy for an hour. Garrett was now beyond frustrated now, "Where the heck are those two?! I told Jordy. to let me give him a ride, but know he said Mike was gonna give him a ride. When he knows I've always given him a ride," Garrett finally stopped to take a breath. That's when Mike's car pulled up in the driveway.**

**As soon as the two got out of the car Garrett was on their case, "Okay you two had better been in a freakin' accident where neither of you got hurt!" The two young men were staring at Garrett like he was demented.**

**Jordy began to explain, "Listen I'm sorry we were late. We went to Mike's house to hangout and do homework. Of course he didn't finish his and started watching some football movie. So I finished and it was about time to go the next thing I know he's fallen asleep on the couch. So I wake him up and we got to the bank so I can cash my check well that line took forever and that is why we are so late." Monica and Claire were pretty understanding. Garrett felt just plain stupid. "Oh well at least you had good reason," said Garrett feeling totally embarrassed, "but now our video game time is cut we needed about three hours to finish Kingdom Hearts 4. Now we only have about an hour and a half because we have to leave for the movie at about six."**

**"Garrett chill we can always finish it tomorrow. "It is Saturday after all," Monica Rationalized. The other's agreed and Garrett accepted the fact that he was over reacting a little. The five of them walked into the house. The entrance way to the house led into the kitchen where they saw Mrs. Thompson mixing something in a bowl.**

**"Oh hi there guys how are all of you?" she asked with a big smile. They all gave her a greeting and a wave as they walked through Claire stopped and asked, "So Mrs. T are you feeling better?" **

**"Why yes I am thank you for asking," She answered. The phone started to ring and Mrs. Thompson walked over to the wall to answer it. She started talking as the five teens started talking amongst themselves. "So sometime tomorrow we need to go over to Sanctum and work on some things with the zords and what not," whispered Jordy. They all nodded and heard the last moments of Garrett's mom's phone conversation, "…Yes honey I'm almost done making the potato salad and I'll be there in a bit, okay bye." She hung up the phone and turned to the kids, "That was Mr. Thompson having one of his fits. I sure hope Garrett doesn't get that trait.**

**"Yeah I think that's a little too late," said Monica. The others laughed. Garrett shot her dirty look and walked over to the fridge to grab a Red Bull. Mrs. T covered her potato salad and grabbed her purse. "Okay Garrett I'm leaving we'll be back later. Bye! Oh, yeah there are plenty of snacks so help yourselves and some fresh baked brownies in the oven," she said hurriedly as she walked out the door. Everyone waved and walked to the pantry to find something to eat. Mike walked to the fridge to get something to drink.**

**"Hey Jordy you want anything?" Mike asked. Garrett shot him a dirty look and jumped over to the fridge knocking Mike out of the way, "Okay first of all this is my house and second of all he's my best friend so if he wants something I'll get it. Jordy Do you want something?" Garrett asked with a tone of insanity. Monica, Claire, Jordan, and Michael all looked at each other and said as a group, "What are you Gay?" Garrett blushed a little and nervously shook his head no and moved away from the fridge.**

**Everyone walked into the living and started the game. It wasn't long before everyone had forgotten about Garrett's strange behavior and was now into the excitement of the game everyone was yelling out game instructions and took turns playing the game. Then at about six thirty they saved the straightened up the living room and prepared to leave for the movie that is until their communicators went off. "Well the movie will be there for the next few weeks," said Garrett. "Hey Trey what's goin on?"**

**"Well I'm getting strange readings from the forest no darkness so there's no need to morph can you guys check it out please?" said Trey. The ranger looked at each other. "That's what the rangers are here for. We're on it." The rangers teleported to the forest.**

**Deep in Trivon's lair we hear very jubilant yells coming from the computer room. Ema came running out excited. She ran into the throne room in this state of being and awoke her master. Trivon was awoken and boy was he peeved. "Ema! What is the reason for this nonsense!" he yelled. By this time Ema was calmed down a little bit. She was still jumping around and had a huge smile on her face when she said, "Master I have found something that if get to it before the rangers could really stop their upward slope against us," By this time Wootox had stepped into the room And was also wondering what Ema was so excited about. Ema pulled up some information on the main viewing screen. "Master I found it deep in the forest in an old abandoned house it is the star spirit that would allow the rangers to combine their zords; that is if they found it first. But of course we did." Ema and the master laughed evilly. **

**Wootox however was looking at the five flashes of color that streaked across the screen, "Umm…Master, Ema I think we were too late to the punch look…" Wootox pointed at the screen as the colors disappeared and showed the rangers in their Sanctum uniforms. Trivon was angry now. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" He yelled "How could they, I found it before anyone else could have located it!" Ema said frantically. "Ema, Wootox take a monster and some darklings down there and stop those rangers before they find the spirit!" Ema smiled, "I have just the right monster." She walked over to the bookcase and pulled out a card collector binder.**

**She flipped through some pages and found the card she was looking for very quickly. She took the card over to the AMM. She slipped the card into the slot and punched in a code and the machine started up with a hiss and whirring noise it was done. On the other side of the room a monster emerged from the chamber. It was a monster that was half green goblin and half airplane. "Master this is Envy-ator. He has the power to give any human he blasts with his ray the emotion of Jealousy. This could come in handy to tear the rangers apart. As we learned there teamwork and friendship is great source of their power." Ema explained. "Great Ema now go and take care of those rangers!" said Wootox. And with that Ema and Wootox teleported away with Envy-ator. **

**Deep in the forest the rangers were standing in front of a huge old house. Everyone was a little skittish to enter. "Umm… guys isn't this the house where that masked guy killed all those people?" asked Monica. The others all shrugged even though they knew it was true. For a moment they all just stood and stared.**

**Claire snapped out of the trance and turned to her friends, "Guys hello no one can touch us remember?" She held up her watch. Everyone looked down at theirs and felt really stupid. "Now c'mon before Ema and her freaks get-" Claire did not get to finish her sentence because right then the sky was filled with an ear shattering sound. With a big red and purple flash Ema and Wootox appeared with some sort of goblin-plane like monster.**

**"You know what Claire it would help if you kept your mouth shut!" yelled Garrett. **

**Ema stood there with satisfaction like she had already won. "Hello rangers. I don't know how you locked on to the star spirit signal before me, but I assure you it will be ours. "DARKLINGS!!" Black stars rained down all around the rangers. The stars soon became the darklings. They surrounded the rangers, making a ring around them. "Okay let's do this guys," Garrett made a fighting stance. The other rangers prepared to fight. **

**"GET 'EM!" exclaimed Ema. The darklings advanced on the rangers. The rangers moved through the darklings like clock work. Garrett jumped into the middle of a group and started from the inside out. He used his fire power to shoot flames from the middle of the group of darklings blasting them away and making them look like a huge volcano. Mike was working on his own problem darklings were everywhere he looked and it seemed like there was n escape. Then he got an idea. He stomped on the ground and a wave took off from the point his foot hit. It knocked all the darklings in his way across the forest right into Claire's hot hands she created a heat wave that melted the darklings as they came her way. **

**Jordy and Monica had their own problems darklings had them cornered on every side. That's when they got the bright idea. Jordy created a huge overcast cloud and allowed it to burst and start to pour. Monica shot electricity at the rain cloud (and we all know that doesn't mix). The darklings were zapped and fried.**

**The darklings disappeared and the rangers were off to get whatever was in the old house with Garrett in the lead. Garrett activated his comm. to contact Trey. "Hey Trey how far is this thing in to the house?" he asked. It took Trey a second to answer as he typed in the coordinates of the area to find the energy. **

**"Umm… it's in a closet in the foyer entrance," Trey said over the speaker. **

**"Thanks," Garrett said as he ran through the door and into the house. When he reached the entrance he ran for the nearest closet he opened the door and saw nothing inside. When he heard someone burst through the door he immediately turned around ready for a fight but it was only Jordy and Mike. "G could you make it kinda snappy because that monster is after us and plus the darklings, Ema, and Wootox won't give up they're closing in fast!" yelled Jordy. At that moment he opened the door and Monica and Claire flew in. **

**"Wow it is getting crazy out there," said Claire. That's when the rangers heard the pounding on the door. "C'mon rangers! Open up it's just me Envy-ator!" Said the evil beast. The four rangers at the door were struggling to keep it closed. "Okay if we push this table right in front of the door that will give us oh… I don't know 30 seconds. Anyone got any ideas on what we can do during that time frame!?" exclaimed Monica. "MORPH!" they all yelled at once. Mike pushed the table in front of the door. , then joined the others. **

**"READY!" he said. "READY!" the others echoed. **

**GUARDIAN POWER, STAR SHINE!**

**The ranger's clothes had disappeared and their bodies were glowing white. Their colored glimmer flew towards them and became a swirling beast. The beasts surrounded and became their suits. The beaks/mouths of the beasts swallowed their heads and became their helmets. **

**STAR GUARDIANS!**

**Right when the rangers were done morphing Envy-ator burst through the door. The rangers pulled out their star blasters and began shooting but it was almost like they couldn't faze him. ****"Umm… guys I don't think this is working!"**** yelled Monica. Envy-ator kept charging at the rangers. He lifted his beam and started to shoot. The rangers jumped out the beam's way and it flew past them… right toward Garrett. **** "Garrett watch out!" ****yelled Jordy. But, it was too late. Garrett turned around and was hit with the beam he glowed green for a second and then nothing else happened. The rangers ran over to him quickly. He stood dazed for second and shook his head a few times. **

**"Dude that looked like a nasty beam are you okay?" ****Mike asked cautiously. Garrett looked up and nodded, "Yea I'm fine just a little shaken and queasy." At that moment everyone's attention turned to Envy-ator who was gearing up for another attack. ****"Uh… you're not too queasy are you, because we might need your help," ****said Claire. Garrett stood and took a readied stance. His watch changed into his morpher. **

"**READY!"**

"**GUARDIAN POWER, STAR SHINE!"**

**Garrett's clothes had disappeared and his entire body was glowing white. A red glimmer flew towards him and became a swirling dragon. The dragon surrounded him and became a red and white body suit with gold and black trimming. The mouth of the dragon swallowed his head and became his helmet. **

**FURY OF THE DRAGON, RED STAR GUARDIAN!**

**Garrett was ready for action. ****"Alright guys c'mon let's finish this loser off!" ****The rangers pulled out their star rods and started to run for Envy-ator. The rangers put all they could into the fight, but Envy-ator just swatted them aside like helpless flies.**

**"Oh c'mon rangers I know you can do better than that!" he with a maniacal laugh. The rangers were helpless on the ground with the terrible monster standing over them. At that moment Ema ran into the house yelling, "Envy don't worry about them I'll take care of them, you just need to get the star spirit!! NOW!!!" Envy-ator didn't even take a second in following the order he took off toward the only closet Garrett hadn't opened yet. He tore the door off its hinges and threw it aside. Michael saw this first and got up.**

**When Garrett saw this a little voice in his head started talking to him, '**_**Oh what he's already trying to take your best friend are you gonna let him out do you now?' **_**Garrett's eyes glow green behind his visor, but something wasn't right he knew that deep down in his conscious that this voice was wrong. '**_**Don't try to fight me I'm only a part of you. I'm just Envy and jealousy**_**' Garrett didn't know why but soon he was on his feet and he charged toward Michael. Michael was fighting Envy-ator and had finally gotten his hands on the prize when Garrett crashed into him and knocked the spirit through the air right into Ema's clutches.**

**"Thank you red ranger and now we will be leaving, Envy-ator let's roll!" Ema and Envy teleported away.**

**The other rangers rushed toward the scene and Demorphed Jordy helped up Mike as he demorphed. He turned toward Garrett, "Hey! Earth to red ranger, what was that o' wise leader!?" Everyone waited for the answer. Garrett was about to humor them all when their communicators went off.**

**"Rangers get back to sanctum now!" **

**"Let's go," said Mike. All the rangers, except Garrett, teleported away.**

**Back at Trivon's castle…**

**"Master look at it isn't it beautiful?!" yelled Ema. She, Wootox, and Envy-ator were standing in the throne room huddled around the throne with the spirit in the middle. Trivon had a look of joy and pure satisfaction on his face. "Oh yes it is Ema," he said, "Now let the rest of our plan begin as follows to break up those meddlesome **_**power rangers!**_** Ema did you activate the transfiguration card?"**

**Ema smiled, "Yes. Wootox are you ready with the mind control card?" Wootox laughed, "Of course dear sister Envy be at the ready."**

**"I am ready when you are," They all laughed evilly. **

**"And now let our plan take shape! Bwa ha ha ha…"**

**TBC… Find out what happens next in the next episode of PRSG!!**

**R&R**


End file.
